A LoveHate Relationship
by AwesomestPerson
Summary: Katie has just found out that she is a demigod. Soon, she meets an annoying guy named Travis. What happens when she finds out that she's falling for him? Romance, Humor, & Drama. Pleaz read! Much better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Katie's P.O.V.

I stand at the top of a hill next to a dragon guarding a pine tree. I can't believe this is going to be my new home for the next who-knows-how-long. It's been a week since I found out that I was a "demigod". I have seriously no idea who Grover and my dad think they're kidding. Really, Greek gods still existing? Insane. But what else am I supposed to believe when Grover revealed his true self? He was a satyr. Half man, half goat. Anywhoo, let's get back to now. I look over the camp, Camp Half-Blood. Almost everything is Greek-styled. There are a set of almost 20 cabins in an oval shape. I see a pavilion near the cabins and a forgery too. I see a house 4 stories high that's painted blue. But the paint is peeling off. That house seriously needs a paint job done. I can see a forest, and next to the forest is a beach. I can also see a lake and volleyball courts. I shake my head. I still refuse to believe it. My mother is a Greek goddess? I'm interrupted from my thoughts when a panting Grover comes up the hill. Grover was a good friend of mines, and he was there a week ago, when that… hellhound attacked me. He came to a stop beside me, panting.

"Hey Peleus." He said weakly, stroking the sleeping dragon's head. He gestured entering the camp. "Well, shall we?"

~~AWESOME LINE BREAKER!~~

"Hello Chiron, Mr. D. Um…Chiron, we have a new demigod. Katie Gardener, daughter of… well, we don't know yet." Grover admitted to the camp counselor and I guess… his assistant. Mr. D was a pudgy man in a bright Hawaiian shirt. His eyes were red and watery, and I felt like he had something to with alcohol, or wine. Overall, he didn't seem like a very pleasant man. The guy next to him, Chiron, was in a wheelchair, and had a kind smile on his face. He seemed nice, but I wasn't ready to start trusting anybody- yet. I only trusted Grover.

Chiron smiled again. "Hello dear. I hope everything will be alright for you, here in our cam- ''

Suddenly, a very angry yell pierced the air. "STOLL! I SWEAR, THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" I looked to where the commotion was being held. A very angry girl with brown hair (and a lot of muscles) was chasing a boy with slightly curly brown hair and blue eyes. The girl had A TON of makeup on, and it made her look like a clown. The boy was running towards the Big House, which is what this house was called. The boy sure looked scared. He ran up the steps and onto the porch. He then ran to where Mr. D. and Chiron were and skidded to a stop in front of them.

He grinned a smile that screamed, "Trouble!" "Hello Mr. D, Chiron." He fake bowed. "What a pleasure to see you!" I observed the boy. He had a mischievous smile and was kinda cute.

Chiron sighed. "Travis, what did you do _this _time?" Judging by the tone of his voice, this Travis guy must play pranks a lot.

Travis overtook a look of complete fake innocence. "Me? I did nothing. Clarisse must be crazy to start chasing innocent people around."

Suddenly, everyone's head whipped to the side, where a very angry Clarisse was stomping towards Travis.

"Chiron! This time Stoll has gone too far! _Do you see this?_" She roared, indicating to the makeup on her face.

Travis stepped back, nervously. "Relax Clarisse. You can just go to the Aphrodite cabin to get the makeup removed. It isn't permanent like you think it is."

A surprised look came upon Clarisse's face. "Really? Well you better be right Stoll, or else." She said that in a threatening tone. I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of this girl. She was scary. Clarisse huffed and stomped down the porch stairs and started walking towards the cabins. I turned my attention back to Chiron and the others.

Chiron was staring at Travis. It was a disappointed gaze. Travis raised his hands in defense. "What? All I did was put makeup on her face." Chiron just shook his head. Besides me, Grover let out a snort.

Travis turned his head. "Oh, hey Grover." That's when he seemed to notice me. He smiled mischievously. "Is she a new camper?" Grover nodded.

Chiron sighed. "Yes, and she needs someone to show her aro-''

Travis interrupted. "I'll do it. I'll show her around." I tensed slightly. Like I said, I didn't trust anyone other than Grover here.

But, Chiron nodded. Grover groaned. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

I watched Travis, confused, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

Was Travis _that _bad?

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Pleaz review! At least 5? Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Travis's P.O.V.

I stoll (haha Stoll, stole, get it? Never mind.) yet another glance at the girl besides me. I had been showing her around for about 10 minutes, and all I could do was stare at her and keep on thinking the thought, _Wow she's beautiful. Snap out of it, Travis! _I scolded myself again for the millionth time. I don't like her, but she _is _really pretty. She was a brunette and she had light green eyes that I could just get lost in- STOP IT RIGHT NOW TRAVIS STOLL! I really need to stop this. What had gotten into me? I shuddered.

Katie glanced at me. "Hey, you okay?"

I smirked. "Everything's fine when I'm with you, baby!" I then winked at her.

She glared at me with absolute disgust. "I'm new here, and you're already hitting on me? That's DISGUSTING!" She screamed the last part and stomped over to the cabins. Oh she was so into me. I followed her for a bit before I said, "Do you even know which cabin you're going to?"

Katie stopped and turned around. "Yes?" But I could tell she actually had no idea.

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Yeah, right. Follow Master Travis! For he knows all!" I looked at her again, expecting her to be impressed, but she wasn't. Instead, she was glaring at me.

"I hate you." I heard her mutter before she stomped over to me. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Well? Are you gonna show me my cabin?"

I grinned, but it was half-hearted. "Of course, darling!"

She glared at me again. "Shut up. Don't call me darling."

I smirked and started walking towards the Hermes' cabin. "Campers that are unclaimed stay in the Hermes' cabin. Hermes doesn't really care if we use his cabin for that, so yeah. It looks like you'll be staying with me."

She stared at me. "So, you're unclaimed?"

If I had been drinking water right now, I would have choked. "_Unclaimed?_ No! I'm claimed! My dad is Hermes!"

The look on her face was priceless. "So… I'm staying… with you… the entire time?" she squeaked out.

I smirked. She must have thought me being unclaimed meant me getting claimed and moving out. Yeah, right. "Yup, you're staying with me. Until you get claimed. Your dad is mortal right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, so that means my mother is a Greek goddess? I don't believe it." She said the last part with a tone of finality.

I grinned. "You'll be thinking differently soon enough Katie-Kat." I don't know where the nickname came from. It just came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

She glared at me. What is it with this girl and glares. "DON'T call me Katie-Kat!"

I didn't realize it, but soon, we were in front of the Hermes' cabin. I immediately saw the jar of water balancing on top of the door. I knew this trick. I didn't open the door. Katie started tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for me to open the door.

She finally sighed in annoyance and said, "Well, are you going to open the door?"

I grinned evilly. "Nope." I popped my 'p'.

She glared at me and went to open the door. She pushed the door open and before I knew it, she was covered head to toe in… mud.

"TRAVIS STOLL!" She screamed.

"Hey!" I held my hands up in surrender. "It wasn't me! It was probably my twin brother, Conner." She turned around, probably about to storm the entire cabin looking for Conner and murdering him, except that Conner was standing right behind her.

Katie growled. "Are you Conner?"

Conner gulped. "Yes. Are you going to kill me? Just so you know, Travis filled the bucket with mud."

Katie suddenly grinned. An _evil _grin. Wow. And I thought I was good at evil grins. "Well than it looks like there's going to be a double murder tonight."

Conner was next to me when she said that. How he got there, I will never know. We looked at each other. And then looked at Katie's murderous face. A second later both of us were running away, screaming for our lives.

"I'LL GET YOU STOLLS! YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" Katie roared as she chased us.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked around and found myself in camp's infirmary. How did I get here? Oh yeah, Katie caught up to us and let's just say, things didn't get very pretty. I looked to my right to see Conner, unconscious and lying in bed. I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to get out of the infirmary anytime soon.

I had only learned one good thing today. NEVER, EVER, mess with Katie Gardener. But would this stop me from pranking her in the future? Hell no. This just means more pranks, Travis style.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating guys! I got caught up in a lot of things! Well anyways, this is chapter 2 of A Love/Hate Relationship! Pleaz review! They mean everything to me! I'll try to update sooner and make the chapters longer. Bye! :D**


End file.
